


Make You Mine

by TheMightyGhost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Jotunheim Won the War, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Loki (Marvel), Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Loki ensures his bride remains by his side





	Make You Mine

Ever since the Jötnar had invaded Midgard, the planet had been plunged into a permanent ice age. It had been years since anyone had experienced the warmth of summer, it had been years of hardship and starvation and freezing temperatures. The Jötnar ruled supreme, slowly but surely taking over Midgard for their own uses.

Midgard was not the only realm to be invaded and taken over by the Frost Giants. Vanaheim had been infiltrated, along with Alfheim and most of Asgard. The once golden realm was now a frozen paradise, the new home of the King of Jotunheim. 

King Loki Laufeyson had declared himself the Allfather of the Nine Realms, sitting pride of place on the seat of his once-father Odin. In need of establishing tighter relations with his people, Loki decided to take a Vanir as his bride, one in particular taking his fancy. 

Her name was Sigrid, and she was a young lady barely of age. Young and small and petite, cheeks still soft with baby fat, soft curves and a warmth to her that Loki truly craved. She was brought before him dressed in the finest white furs, her cheeks as rosy red as her pretty lips, her eyes as blue as the ice that coated the throne room. She walked with conviction towards him, giving a deep curtsy once she stopped at the foot of the steps leading up to the throne. 

“My King,” she said softly. 

“My Lady.” 

Loki rose to his feet, dressed in the finest ceremonial armour of gold and emerald green, his skin as pale as hers. He still wasn’t fond of his Jötunn form, preferring his Æsir appearance, especially when it came to negotiating with the other realms. In one hand he held Gungnir, the other he extended out towards her as he stepped down from the throne. Her dainty hand touched his, warm against his cold palm. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you again, sweet lady.” He raised her hand up so he could kiss it, his eyes never straying from her blushing features. “I hope the travel didn’t cause you much grief.”

“Only a little,” she confessed. “Travelling via the Bifrost always makes my stomach unsettled.”

“There is medicine you can take if your stomach is still unwell,” he suggested. 

“Thank you, my King.” 

“Please, call me Loki.”

Her smile was soft and shy, warming his cold heart. “Thank you, Loki. I think some medicine would do me good.” 

He pulled out of thin air a clear bottle of greenish liquid. “Here,” he said, pressing the bottle into her hand. “I prepared a vial just in case.”

“Thank you, my Ki… Loki.” She uncorked the bottle and downed the medicine in one gulp. He smiled as he retrieved the empty bottle from her, knowing the medicine was starting to work when her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red and she started tugging at the furs she was wearing. “Would it be possible to be shown to my chambers? I think I am in need of a change of clothes.”

“Hold onto me, my lady.” 

As soon as she had taken him by the arm, he teleported them to what would soon become their marital quarters. He held her steady as she nearly stumbled over, rubbing the small of her back to calm her down as she struggled not to vomit. 

“Allow me.” He unfastened the coat she was wearing and removed it from her, smirking at the beautiful light blue dress she was wearing beneath the coat. “Better?”

“Better, thank you, my King… I mean, Loki.” She smiled coyly, glancing away before looking back at him when he touched her chin. Her breath hitched. “I-I feel rather hot…”

“The Bifrost doesn’t always agree with people. Perhaps you should rest for a while.”

“Yes, I think that would be… appropriate.” She tried to remove her dress, only to find herself unable to unfasten the back. 

“Allow me.” Loki turned her around, grinning to himself as he deftly unfastened the back of her dress. He allowed it to slip away from her slowly, exposing her pale, smooth skin, starting from her narrow shoulders all the way to the top of her bottom. She was breathing heavily, and when she turned around, he let out a moan when she rammed her lips to his. 

“My King…” she whimpered. “Please…”

“Please what, my sweet lady?” He murmured, his eyes threatening to roll back into his head when he caught a whiff of her heady scent. 

“Make me yours.” 

“You are already mine, sweet lady.” He mouthed at her neck, while his hands pushed her dress all the way to the floor. He focused on removing her undergarments, groaning when his fingertips lightly brushed over the damp material of her knickers. “Are you aching for me, sweet Sigrid?”

“Yes…” she answered breathlessly. Her legs were trembling with the effort of holding herself up. “Oh, please… please, my King, please make me all yours, all yours…”

He flipped her onto the bed, wasting no time in vanishing his clothes with his magic. Sigrid gazed at him in amazement, admiring his impressive hard length, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. 

He pulled her to the very edge of the bed, bringing her legs up so her ankles were resting on his shoulders. He guided himself into her soaking wet sex, gritting his teeth to stifle his groans as he was surrounded by her heat. 

“Yes…” he hissed, shuddering as he became completely immersed within her. “Oh… yes…”

The sordid sound of wet slapping filled the room with every hard thrust he gave, his grip on her legs leaving bruises, her hands grasping her own breasts, her mouth hanging open allowing moan after moan after moan out, the noises she was producing like ambrosia. 

Pushing her legs back against her, he pistoned into her forcefully, growling deep in the back of his throat. She let out a strangled sob, her hands reaching for his forearms, her nails sinking into his skin. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but the purpose wasn’t to last long, his only purpose was to ensure she was his and only his forever.

“Your belly is going to swell with my seed,” he hissed, slapping his hips against hers at a frenetic rhythm. “You are mine, sweet lady.  _ Mine.  _ You will be my bride and my queen and the mother of my children, you will be mine forever.”

She cried out, throwing her head back as her orgasm surged through her. 

“Yes! Yes… my sweet lady… take me, take all of me… let me fill your womb, let me impregnate you… let me claim you fully… you are mine, all mine… say it!”

“Yours…” she whimpered, tears leaking down her cheeks. “All yours!”

He came with a savage roar, pushing himself deep into her as his seed spurted into her. They stayed joined together for a while, as they both struggled coming down from the intensity of their shared high. 

He knew the medicine was wearing off when Sigrid started trying to pull away from him. He took her by the wrists and kept her pinned down, trapping her between his body and the bed.

“What did you… what was in that medicine?” she demanded. 

“A simple fertility potion.” 

“What? Why?” She had a look of utter betrayal on her face. Loki merely smiled at the notion that she felt betrayed by him.

“I had to ensure you wouldn’t leave me.”

“But…”

He silenced her with a dominating kiss. “My sweet bride…” he purred. “I am going to have  _ so  _ much fun with you.” 


End file.
